Two Worlds Combine
by OhSoTalented09
Summary: With sudden clarity Hermione knew that the light would lose the war. Clutching the Time-Turner in her hand she began to spin the hourglass.
1. The Beginning

**Two Worlds Combine**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**  
_

"When light has lost all hope, one who is from two worlds will emerge in our time. Only she who is marked with blood on her arm has the power to change the course of time. Only she has the power to stop the carnage."

With this, Trelawney collapsed onto the floor. Revived moments later, with no recollection of her vision, Trelawney returned to staring at the empty teacup in front of her. She was not to know that a new canister in the department of mysteries was placed on a shelf, soon to be lost and forgotten among the various other prophesies lining the shelves.

* * *

Light blazed. Darkness fell.

For the moment it seemed as though both death eaters and the order alike stopped in their tracks to witness what was taking place. After a quick blinding light from the forbidden forest, darkness came over the castle. Suddenly the Death Eaters retreated. From their number came the most feared. Voldemort walked toward those allied with the order, a sinister smile on his face beckoning behind him. Hagrid walked forward with a limp Harry Potter in his arms; tears streaming down his face.

"Imagine my surprise," commented Voldemort, "when I so easily destroyed your last hope at defeating me."

Gasps of disbelief rushed like a wave over the Order and those fighting with them. A scream was ripped from Hermione without her notice as she stared into the black eyes of her best friend; the sparkle long gone from his green eyes.

"Now," Voldemort continued, "all that remains is to finish off the stragglers. However, I see a number of you who I would be willing to accept into my ranks so long as they come now and beg for forgiveness. Even the mudbloods could have a place if their groveling is sincere enough." He continued with a lecherous grin toward Hermione, "Yes, I do believe I can find something useful from you all."

Hermione gagged at the bile rising in her throat and glanced at those still standing around her, the few who had so far survived. Tired, bruised, and bloody, they seemed to have lost their will to fight; without Harry, who would be able to defeat Voldemort? Hermione grasped at her neck in silent defeat; she knew with sudden clarity that the light would lose the war. Along with that clarity came a sudden sense of peace; she knew what she needed to do. She would not bow to Voldemort and the scum that followed him; and she knew most who had survived with rather die than join his ranks. Making a quick decision, Hermione threw a cutting hex in Voldemort's direction. Not having expected it, Voldemort felt his cheek start to bleed. Dozens of death eater wands were then pointed at Hermione.

"How dare you attack the Dark Lord you filthy mudblood!" screamed Bellatrix, who then sent the cruciatus toward Hermione. Unable to avoid it without the curse hitting someone else, Hermione was once again forced to submit to the pain of Bellatrix's favorite curse. Writhing on the floor with pain, Hermione refused to cry out. She would not give Bellatrix the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"That is quite enough Bella," said a calm Voldemort. Bellatrix immediately stopped the curse and bowed to her master.

Suddenly Voldemort heard a laugh emerge from the crumpled form of Hermione Granger. Shocked, he, and all others in attendance, turned to her in disbelief. "One would almost think you enjoy pain, my dear. There may be hope for you yet!"

Hermione raised her head to look at her enemy, while allowing her form to remain curled into itself. With a smile on her face Hermione looked at her allies, then her enemies, and finally at the limp form of Harry Potter. "Although you have accomplished much, there is one thing you never accounted for Voldemort."

"And what would that be?" asked an amused Voldemort, deciding to humor the young witch who was about to die at his hands.

"Me."

What Voldemort and his followers failed to notice until it was too late, was the necklace around Hermione's throat.

Suddenly Voldemort's eyes grew comically wide as he screamed in indignation and raised his wand to shoot the killing curse. With that final image, Hermione turned the dial of the Time Turmner one last time and disappeared.

* * *

Rain. Whenever he wanted to fly around the pitch he was always met with rain. It was almost as if a curse had been placed upon him! Growling in annoyance, Sirius grabbed his broom and walked toward the quidditch pitch. After a day like today he didn't care about soaking his clothes and the discomfort that came along with it.

It was on his journey that he noticed something blocking his path. Moving closer Sirius could make out the form of a woman. The rain was washing the mud and blood off of her face, but as some blood washed away, more came to take its place. Sirius looked on in horror before snapping out of his daze and running toward the woman who lay motionless on Hogwarts's grounds. After getting no response from the form, Sirius carefully levitated the body toward the castle. The only thought in his head was to get the woman to Madam Pomfrey as soon as was humanly possible.

* * *

Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, had a blazing headache. Trying to roll to her side, Hermione gasped in pain. Slowly she opened her eyes to the sight of a white ceiling. It was then that she noticed the smell of disinfectant. She always wondered why a muggle and magical infirmary smelled the same. Turning her head, Hermione met the eyes of the wisest man she had ever known.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed trying to push herself up from the bed to give the shocked gentleman a hug. "Oh I've missed you!"

"I would love to be able to say the same, my dear," replied Dumbledore, "but I don't believe we have ever met!"

"Oh yes, that," Hermione said, suddenly looking abashed. "I do have a lot to discuss with you."

"Yes I believe you do. However, I do not believe this is the most appropriate of places," replied Dumbledore, motioning to the infirmary door which had begun to open. "I believe we will have to continue our discussion at another time, when you are able to move from your bed. Does that sound amicable miss…?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Well miss Granger, welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thank you professor, it feels as though I never left." Smiling slightly at Dumbledore's retreating figure, Hermione leaned back onto her pillows.

Paling at the thought of what she left behind, Hermione allowed herself silent tears for those she lost. As she cried she made herself a silent promise. She would not allow her friends to die; she would not allow him to win. She would change the future. She must, for the sake of the wizarding world.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far! Oh, and I own nothing but the thoughts in my head!**


	2. The Marauders

Two Worlds Combine  
 _Chapter 2: The Marauders_

Madam Pomfrey bustled around her infirmary healing a bone here and giving a potion there. But never did her thoughts stray far from the young woman in the corner of the room. Unable to shake the shiver coursing through her body, Pomfrey recalled when the woman was first brought to her.

* * *

 _2 days before_

Hearing a slamming door Madam Pomfrey woke up with a jolt. Ready to scold whoever was up past curfew she strolled into her infirmary. Upon arriving she noticed a pale Sirius Black, wide eyed and nervous. Glancing around him she saw a sight that made her gasp in horror. A bloodied form lay on the nearest bed, her legs twisted in odd angles, and scars covering her face and arms. Pomfrey immediately began to work on the young witch hoping she could save the girl.

Madam Pomfrey worked tirelessly throughout the night to stabilize the form resting on the bed. She did not know how much time had passed, but as the sun began to shine through the infirmary windows she felt that the girl was no longer in immediate danger. She quickly cleaned the girl and changed her into clean clothing, for the first time noticing the glaring scar on the girl's forearm.

MUDBLOOD

Though Pomfrey tried many times to remove the scar, the scar remained. Tears began to form in her eyes as she glanced toward the girl's face, only to realize her eyes were open. Staring into eyes so devoid of emotion made a shiver run up Pomfrey's spine.

"It worked" said the young woman, who then promptly passed out.

Pomfrey shook away her shock, checked once again that the girl was indeed stable, and quickly wrote a note to Dumbledore urging his immediate arrival. Turning, Pomfrey noticed that Sirius Black still remained in the room. He seemed frozen in place staring at the girl, taking in her scarred form. Glancing up, and noticing Pomfrey staring at him, Sirius turned and ran from the room, leaving behind a concerned Pomfrey calling his name.

* * *

 _Present_

Shaking her head at the memory, Pomfrey continued on her way helping the students coming in and out of the hospital wing. There had been more accidents and illnesses today than normal and as she was bustling around she couldn't help but wonder why.

Pomfrey didn't realize the rumor mill at Hogwarts was as strong as ever. Somehow word had gotten out about the strange girl in the infirmary and many curious eyes wanted to see her.

Noticing the door open again, Pomfrey let out a huff at the sight of 3 more people entering her sanctuary. She knew today would be a long one.

* * *

Hermione was bored.

She had been sitting in the same bed for about three days and was beginning to get restless. Although her legs had mostly healed, Pomfrey would not yet let her move from her spot. Every attempt had been thwarted by the hawk-like eyes watching her. Sighing, Hermione resigned herself to another day of boredom when she turned her head to the opening door. What met her eyes was something Hermione would never forget.

As the doors to the infirmary swung open a group of four young men walked into the room. Shell-shocked Hermione remained frozen as she took in the sight before her. On the far left stood a man who had to be Remus; although looking a bit haggard, he looked happy. She saw Remus smiling to the form next to him. Moving her gaze, what Hermione saw had her gasp in pain. Although she was always told of the resemblance between Harry and his father, she never really understood until she saw James Potter in front of her. Unable to look at him without thinking of the lifeless form of her best friend, Hermione moved her gaze to the man next to James. Sirius. But this man was not the broken form she remembered. This man exuded confidence; from his gait to the way his eyes surveyed the room Hermione knew this Sirius and the one from her time were complete opposites. Finally she turned her eyes toward the last form and could not help the piercing glare she shot towards him. Peter Pettigrew, the man who had ruined so many lives with his cowardice. Feeling the bile rise in her throat, Hermione turned away promising again to change the future as it currently stood.

* * *

Sirius' eyes scanned the infirmary. Having told his fellow Marauders what had occurred a few nights ago they were more than willing to follow him in his pursuit of answers. In fact, his friends thought he was quite obsessed with the girl.

Hermione Granger. Ever since Sirius had found the name on the map he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was not every day he was able to save a life, and remembering they state she was in that night, he couldn't help but be concerned for her health. Having heard the rumors about the girl surround the school, Sirius decided it was time to meet the girl in person. He did save her, so he thought he had that right! But as he moved closer toward the girl he was suddenly stopped by an invisible barrier. Startled, Sirius moved back before beginning to raise his wand to try and remove the wall. However, he was stopped by a stern Madam Pomfrey and was forced to listen to her while she removed them from the infirmary. Glancing one more time toward the occupied bed his eyes met Hermione's before she quickly turned away and the infirmary door was shut.

* * *

Hermione was nervous. Madam Pomfrey had finally allowed Hermione to leave her bed, and now it was time to meet Dumbledore. Standing, Hermione grabbed her bag and walked toward the entrance of the Hospital Wing, determination in every step.

Finally Hermione arrived at the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Headmaster's office. It was then that she realized she did not know the password to enter. Undeterred she starting calling out random foods she knew the Headmaster liked; pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, acid pops, licorice snaps, sugar quills. But none of them worked. It wasn't until she said "sherbet lemon" that the door opened. Smiling at the coincidence that Dumbledore used the same password during her first year, Hermione walked towards the Headmaster's office. Standing outside the door Hermione drew a deep breath, and knocked.

"You may enter Miss Granger."

Hermione opened the door and was greeted to a familiar office. It seemed as though Dumbledore had never felt the need to redecorate; everything was as she remembered.

"I am quite curious how you were able to get here by yourself, but first, would you like a sherbet lemon? They are a…"

"Muggle sweet you like, yes, I know" Hermione said with a smile. "I would love one Professor." Hermione took the sweet and sat in the chair directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. "We have quite a lot to discuss Professor, and none of it pleasant."

"I see," replied Dumbledore a grave look on his face. "Then, let's begin!"

* * *

"We had five of his Horcruxes, but when the Death Eaters suddenly began attacking Hogwarts we didn't have time to find the last ones. We didn't expect the attack, we were outnumbered, and we were defeated. With Harry gone I did the only thing I could think of. I used the Time-Turner to go back in time and try to defeat Voldemort before he gets too strong." Hermine finished holding the Time-Turner in her palm.

Dumbledore, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal asked, "And how did you come upon a Time-Turner?"

Looking a bit embarrassed Hermione said, "When I was in my third year I was given permission to use it to attend more classes. I may have _forgotten_ to return it."

Covering a smile Dumbledore said, "I see. Well my dear, what exactly do you plan to do here?"

"I plan to kill Voldemort."

* * *

 **Thank you all who reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys are the BEST! I know it's a big angst-y right now since I had to set up the story, but I promise it really is romance/humor! Oh, and I own nothing!**

 **Also, my sister is currently visiting so I probably won't be able to update for at least a week!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
